


A Very Sexy Morning

by LaBelleDameAvecMerci



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleDameAvecMerci/pseuds/LaBelleDameAvecMerci
Summary: Okay, I took “Her Virtue” down from this site. So I will put up this deleted love scene. It is not included in the finished story. But I can assure you it happened! 😉“Her Virtue” is now a full novel, and it’s available at this web address:http://emmakathrynauthor.com/book/her-virtue/Copy that web address into your browser and you’ll get there.It’s got a total of thirteen full Erik and Christine sex scenes. Like this one. So now you can get the book, and have a lot of fun!If you have any questions or concerns, contact me at hello@emmakathrynauthor.com
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Kudos: 10





	A Very Sexy Morning

Christine got into her new robe. She loved this. It was comfortable and fleecy. Just right for the sometimes searing air of Bournemouth.  
She walked quickly to the window. Gracious. Had they not shut it last night?  
She gently pulled the casement to. She had no idea of the fracas that had occurred.  
She gazed at her husband. He was sleeping very peacefully.  
Christine smiled to herself.  
His usually strident snore sounded relaxed. Just a snuffle. Christine went over, and stroked his head.  
She pulled the bedclothes, very quietly, off him. He laid on his tummy. Christine smoothed her hands down his back.  
He acknowledged her. He sighed. She got to his arse. She squeezed it. He twitched a bit.  
She then got to the tops of his thighs. Erik loved this. He loved it when she stroked those spots, just where his arse ended and his thighs began.  
She had the satisfaction of hearing him sigh. Christine poked her finger through his legs, so he opened them. She could see his pink, rosy sack.  
She pushed her finger up his arse. He groaned, and opened everything up. His cheeks and his thighs. He pushed into her.  
“You’re awake, I see.”  
“Oh God, Christine…”  
She smiled indulgently. She leaned down and placed her tongue on his privates. She slid it over his soft skin.  
She smiled to herself as she heard his moans and cries. She stimulated him like that for a while. Then she stroked her hand from his arse cleft right up to the base of his cock, and just tickled him there.  
“Mercy!” he groaned.  
Then all of a sudden he was alive, grabbing her. She felt him go into her.  
She began to giggle, but then she yelped with glee. He was very vivacious. She closed her eyes as the feeling overtook her.  
He was so deep inside her. It felt like he was possessing her whole being. Christine madly gushed as she surged against him, arching desperately.  
He pounded. She felt the beautiful energy opening up inside her. She climaxed, again then again. Eventually she fell back, exhausted.  
“That’s the last time you’ll rape me on a Monday morning,” he said teasingly. Christine smiled quietly.  
Erik got up, and stretched. He flexed his muscles. She was pleased to see him walking without much stiffness. He smoothed back his hair.  
“We have to do this morning tea thing today, don’t we?” he said. “Be so prim and well-mannered. I’ll try to be English. But I’m not sure if I can.”

Christine sat softly in Erik’s lap. He was smiling. He was jiggling, pushing his penis further into her. She just relaxed.  
They had wasted too much time. But Nettie, one of the lovely ladies they had met last night, had invited them round. Erik knew it was discourteous to refuse. And they had to increase their friendships. They were conveniently putting it off till the very last minute.  
“Time to get up,” she said. “We can’t sit here forever.”  
Wearily, he began to rise. “Oh… damn!” he said eventually.  
Christine smiled blissfully as he put his hands over her breasts. She loved his touch. She would not like going, either.  
She heaved a huge sigh.  
“I suppose we have to,” he groaned.  
They began to dress. Erik, as usual, laced up her corset. He buttoned her dress. He styled her hair, doing a better job than she could have done. Then she helped him with his tie.  
“Terrifying,” he said. “We have to go to this woman’s house for… jam and cream buns, is it? I would rather vomit.”  
She smiled, and patted his bottom. “You’ll be fine.”


End file.
